1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to the field of feedback collection and more specifically to collecting reports of issues with web pages viewed on computing devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Web pages and other types of content provided by websites are accessed over the Internet by users using a wide range of computing devices. Not all computing devices access the web content using the same computing environment or application. For example, the computing device maybe a mobile phone, computer, or tablet device, and each can use a different web browser to display the web content.
Occasionally, the web content contains errors of which the content provider is not aware. For example, code in the web content can cause a page to render correctly on some web browsers but incorrectly on others. In addition, the web content can have simple errors, such as typographical errors, that the content provider overlooked when producing the content. These errors are undesirable and can have a negative impact on the experience of the user consuming the web content.
Content providers include feedback links in the web content that users can use to submit feedback. The content providers can analyze the collected feedback to remediate the errors or otherwise improve the quality of the web content. However, some types of errors are difficult for users to report. For example, a web page rendering error might be difficult for a user to describe using textual feedback. While computing environments provide tools for capturing images of web pages, browser-based content (e.g., scripts in web pages) are prevented from accessing these tools for security reasons. As a result, content providers have difficulty collecting useful feedback about errors in their web content.